The Little White Church
by xDecemberist
Summary: Mickie asks why Ted doesn't stay...


_The Little White Church_

A/N: Random one-shot I came up with...Eh it's the middle of the day and I just heard this song on CMT and fell in love.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing that is familiar to you and me...Song belongs to Sugarland and WWE owns, well everything.

* * *

The hot and gusty Mississippi morning was nothing compared to the feelings she had right now. It had been at least five years since they started "dating" and he still hadn't let go of his other relationship. He told her she was his world and he'd do **ANYTHING** for her. With a sigh of frustration she slammed the door of her black Mustang and stormed into the little white chapel, the last time she was here was ages ago.

She was frustrated.

So she prayed.

Then she cried.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_  
_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_  
_It's just another call from home_  
_And you'll get it and be gone_  
_And I'll be crying_

She finally realized what she needed to do, her life was going nowhere with this "relationship". He needs her, he loves her...But she doesn't need this holding her back from living her life; wishing he'd stay instead of leaving, so they could be happy together

_And I'll be begging you, baby_  
_Beg you not to leave_  
_But I'll be left here waiting_  
_With my Heart on my sleeve_  
_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_  
_Seems like a million years_  
_And I think I'm dying_

"What do I have to do to make you see... She can't love you like me?" she whispered as a tear fell

_Why don't you stay_  
_I'm down on my knees_  
_I'm so tired of being lonely_  
_Don't I give you what you need_  
_When she calls you to go_  
_There is one thing you should know_  
_We don't have to live this way_  
_Baby, why don't you stay?_

* * *

**_February 16th_**

It was very frigid that day, they were in Seattle on tour with Raw and it was snowing furiously. She was watching the snow fall, the boredom seemed like it was eating her alive before the cold could or her guilt. Soon a sudden knock broke her train of thought and made her get up from the spot she had called 'home' for the past 10 minutes.

"Hey Mickie it's me!"

She looked through the hotel door's peephole.

It was Ted.

_You keep telling me, baby_  
_There will come a time_  
_When you will leave her arms_  
_And forever be in mine_  
_But I don't think that's the truth_  
_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_  
_It's too much pain to have to bear_  
_To love a man you have to share_

He left earlier than usual, probably calling the wife to wish her goodnight. Mickie layed there in bed analyzing what Ted just said. He promised that he would leave Kristen and that they would be together forever, it was just the "telling her the truth" was harder than he thought. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that she would hear that. She wanted him to stay but he refused and said he had other things to do.

_Why don't you stay_  
_I'm down on my knees_  
_I'm so tired of being lonely_  
_Don't I give you what you need_  
_When she calls you to go_  
_There is one thing you should know_  
_We don't have to live this way_  
_Baby, why don't you stay_

* * *

_**Today**_

It seemed like five minutes turned to ten and then turned into an hour. Mickie was waiting for an answer to come to her from the Lord, since she had no where to turn. Kelly dropped her like a hot potato since she was released, Beth told her not to get involved with him...

"I should have listened...Why was I so blinded by love?"

Finally the Lord answered her prayers and helped Mickie get the reality check she needed...She had to leave Ted, this relationship was going nowhere: he needed her as much as he needed Kristen and she couldn't live like that. Not anymore.

_I can't take it any longer_  
_But my will is getting stronger_  
_And I think I know just what I have to do_  
_I can't waste another minute_  
_After all that I've put in it_  
_I've given you my best_  
_Why does she get the best of you?_  
_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine..._

She left the church in a hurry, it was going to hurt to dump her lover but she had to do it, to free herself from her emotional chains. She took out her Blackberry and called him "Damn, he's not picking up." she silently cursed, Mickie wanted to do this face-to-face but it was just not an option.

**_Hey, it's Ted, if you got this I obviously have my phone off, so leave a message..._**

_"Hey Ted its Mickie..." _she had to get to the point

_"I have been thinking that...We should end this. You need to stay with your wife not me." _pain consumed her ch_e_st as she resisted tears

"_I'm so tired of being so alone, ignored by my co-workers and my friends because of my choices and your promise."_ she paused

_"I don't have to live this way...Why don't you stay?"_

She hung up, grateful it was over...

* * *

A/N: Really sad that it didn't work out, but I guess that's my imagination for you...Please R+R =D


End file.
